


Bright

by hazelnuthanna



Series: The sad spiral [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil is away, connor is in love, dan is crying, it´s sad again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelnuthanna/pseuds/hazelnuthanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Phil´s gone nothing is like it was before.<br/>Just the plants stayed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright

**Author's Note:**

> SAD

**Inspired by "Bright" by Echosmith and Lindsey Stirling**

He didn´t know how long it had been since he last had seen him. Five months, at least, and he had missed him everyday. Like, literally.   
Every single day.  
Every. Fucking. Day.  
And it never stopped hurting. Sure, he had Chris and PJ to cheer him up.... but without him it never was the same-   
Yes, he saw him, but then only over screen and in stupid little Videos with his new boyfriend.   
The universe had been on his side for so long, and now, on those five months ago, it had left him alone again. He laid his head onto his bed, opened Youtube.   
That was the only way he could see him now, when he opened these Videos   
_"Hello guys! It´s me, Connor Franta and today I´m here with my lovely boyfriend Phil!  
_ " Every word hurt, every smile they shared killed him.

Because it was just so them.   
All and everything they had done before Connor came along, everything they used to do and all those little inside jokes, they killed him, too.   
_" Welcome to my Boyfriend Q &A, this time we both will answer your questions!"_ Phil exclaimed happily in the video, and he turned around, squeezing the laptop shut.  
Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP.   
He layed his head against the window frame, a uncontrollable sob escaping his lips.   
He had cried a lot those last few months.

Also, he had done the thing again, the thing he promised Phil never to do again.... but Phil was no longer here, wasn´t he?  
So, as soon as Phil had left, when he could actually process words and actions and thoughts again, he had searched for his razors.

 _" Phil, is it true that you have been dating Dan?"_ Connor readt the first question of the Q &A.  
He turned to the laptop, crying again, and he just wanted to scream.   
But he had stopped talking one or two months ago.   
Shut up, Shut Up, SHUT UP.   
Crying again, he walked through the flat, leaning down on the door of Phil´s old bed room, which was now empty, and so alone, he was so alone.   
The heater in Phil´s room was turned down and he hated it, because that truly meant that Phillip Michael Lester was gone forever out of his house, his flat.  
Only the plants were still here.  
Come back.  
Come back.  
Come back, Phil. _" Yeah, we dated for a really long time.... But then I met Connor here. Dan, I´m still sorry, okay? But I love Connor"_ Phil said, followed by a loud _"Aw you´re too cute baby"_ from Connor.   
He got up, running over to the bathroom, still crying, and he threw up.   
He threw up again and again, the voices of Connor and Phil still in the background.   
why, why, why. _" So, this is it for this video. I love you guys and I love Phil. See you soon-"_   
" SHUT UP" He yelled, tears dwelling from his eyes. " I hate you! I hate you!"   
He was aware that no one could hear him, but he continued screaming, until there was a knock on the door.

" Dan?"   
The boy outside asked when he was let in, when Dan continued crying and the Boy just stood there, staring at him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Phil?"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment on what to do next. (won´t do smut cause I don´t know how)


End file.
